The Smashers Take Canada!
by ElvinKirby
Summary: Chappy 4 up!My first story and everyone loves it!The reindeer part happened to Emma last year.It was funny.
1. The Decision

The Smashers Take Canada!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee  
  
Chapter 1: The Decision  
  
This is my first story. Review please.  
  
At the SSBM HQ.  
  
Bowser: I'm bored.  
  
Peach: Your always bored.  
  
Bowser: So.Lets take a vacation. We can go to Canada!  
  
Peach: Canada stinks. Its just a bunch of people that says eh.  
  
Ness: I think Canada's cool. We can go to Marine Land!  
  
Peach: Canada still stinks. * Walks Away*  
  
Mewtwo: Fine let her be that way. But first what's the HQ's Budget? Do we have enough money anyway?  
  
C Falcon: Yes, the game still sells ya know. I say we don't go to Canada. We take over Canada!  
  
Kirby: Save your plans for world domination. Why Canada anyone. Take over U.S.A first, they have more power!  
  
Link: I might ruin my hair on the plane trip any way.  
  
Mr GaW: Hey guys we do have enough money. Well we're missing 10 bucks.  
  
Pikachu: Pika chu chu!  
  
Pichu: Chu Chu!  
  
Mewtwo: They say they can lend 5 bucks each. Foolish rats were did they get money?  
  
Ness: Yo home dog. Don't be hatin be representin g. Peace out!  
  
Zelda: Whats that all about?  
  
Y Link: Ya lets go to Canada. We have enough money it'll be aight.  
  
Jigglypuff: *hides in corner * Jiggly Jigglypuff!  
  
Mewtwo: She's scared of all these lil peeps actin gangsta. Ack I'm turning gangsta also foos! It ain't gonna me aight!  
  
Master Hand: It's setteled then. You lil dawgs are goin to Canada!  
  
Sorry this chappy is short. The next chapter is gonna be getting to the airport. Then they are on the airport. Then about 5 chappys about them in Canada. Then they come back. Any way Peace Out! 


	2. Getting the Tickets

The Smashers take Canada  
  
Ch2:Getting the Tickets  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
Note:They were gonna visit the Prime Minister later in the story but Canada is voting for another Prime Minister since Jean Chretian is retiring.  
  
Mr GaW: Gotta make it to the airport!  
  
C. Falcon: Yo yo yo peeps hold up. Were are the passports? Last time I checked Lil Link hade them, and a marker.  
  
Y. Link: * silently drawing on passport pics* And a moustache for JigglyPuff and a unibrow for Peach.  
  
C. Falcon: * running towards Y. Link* * pushes a guy out of his way* Move ***** get out the way! *grabs Y. Link * Yo foo what you think your doing! We can't get to Canada if we look like retards!  
  
Hobo in the Cornor with a guiter: Get your skis waxed up and grab a stick of Juciy Fruit cuz the taste is gonna move ya. Take a sniff, pull it out. The taste is gonna move ya when ya pop it in your mouth! Juicy fruit is gonna move ya.  
  
C. Falcon: *grabs guitar and chucks it out the window * Shut up!I am trying to give a kid a lectur here!  
  
Mr GaW: Here are our passports. We need 25 tickets to Canada  
  
Air port guy:We give you tickets if you give us cash!Dat is 2000 dollars Mr.  
  
Mr GaW:WHAT! Ok here ya go.  
  
Pikachu: Pika chu!  
  
Mewtwo: Translation equals: I like pie.  
  
Ness: Me two g. Especially pumpkin.  
  
Zelda: My royal servents give me cherry pie with a bit of ice cream on top.  
  
Peach: Well I get Apple pie!  
  
Kirby: Why are we talking about pie! I could use some pie now. And a cheese burger. Yummy  
  
Link: I like Hyoi Pear pie.  
  
Fox: You play The Wind Waker a lot don't you.  
  
Mr: GaW: Listen we have to get on the plane now! Get your stuff and board it now!  
  
Ness: What pie do you like?  
  
Mr GaW: I like BlueBerr-What am I talking about just get on the fricken plane!  
  
Peach: Ohhhhhhhh you bad!  
  
Mr GaW: Just get on the plane!  
  
Everyone: * gets on the plane *  
  
Well atleast this chappy was longer. The next chapter is gonna be longer and funnier. I like pumpkin pie. Plz review! 


	3. On The Plane

The Smashers Take Canada Ch3  
  
Disclaimer:The worst part of fanfiction.net. No I do not own SSBM or anything else in this fanfic.  
  
Ch3:On da Plane. Note:Any action will now be displayed in bold,Got it.If you don't I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish.  
  
Flight Attendant: Rule Number 1 on Smashers Airlines plane #666 is too never say b-o-m-b on the plane, Ok?  
  
C. Falcon: You mean bomb?  
  
FA(Flight Attendant):DUCK!  
  
C. Falcon:It's just a question!But why can't we say bomb?  
  
FA: DUCK!  
  
D.K.: grabs c.falcon away You never say bomb on a plane.They get scared.  
  
HITC(Hobo in the cornor):This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends.Some people started singing it not knowing what it was but they will keep on singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends!  
  
Ice Climbers: SHUT UP!  
  
GWL(guy with labtop):Everquest is fun.Sweet!I hit a guard for 20 points of damage.He now has 12 percent of his hp left! (I just got everquest.it's very addictive.!)  
  
Peach:I shall listen to some calming and relaxing music.  
  
Mario:So shall I!listens to music.Shake your azz watch urself!  
  
Peach:You rude little plumber!smashes Mario to TimBuckTwo  
  
D.K.: I shall read a book.The Artemis Fowl series is good.I have all 3.Artemis Fowl, Artemis Fowl and the Artic Incident and Artemis Fowl and the Eternity code. (that's the AF book)  
  
Ness:Listen g we do not care bout some guy wit a girls names.Lets have rap battles ya'll!  
  
Kirby: YA!  
  
Ness:... SFX ribbit ribbit  
  
Kirby:Ness Il a un grand plainte. (that's French 4 those four ppl who didn't know.it means ness is a big female dog.)  
  
Kirby:I win!Je parle en francious!  
  
Zelda:Were did you learn to speak French.  
  
Kirby:I have no idea!But I win.It didn't rhyme but he didn't talk so I win!  
  
Y Link: It's a conspiracy I tell ya!Sleep with one eye open!!!!!!!! gets taken away by the metal institution  
  
Mewtwo: Nous et idiotes !  
  
Kirby: That's French for we are idiots!Hey were here!  
  
FA: We are here in the glourious country of CANADA!  
  
C. Falcon:bomb.  
  
FA:AHHHHHHHHH EVERY DUCK!  
  
Everyone: everone leaves the plane and enters the rich Canadian soil! 


	4. Everyone Loves Marine Land!

The Smashers Take Canada  
  
Ch:4 Everyone Loves MarineLand!  
  
Note:skew the bold actions!It does not work!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own SSBM or MarineLand(I wish I did!)Or anything else seen in this fanfic!  
  
Roy:Ok to MarineLand!  
  
Marth:What is Marine Land?  
  
Falco: An amusment park based on basicly marine animals or anything connected to them. Plus your basic un marine related thrill rides.  
  
Zelda:You mean the Ladybug Rollercoaster!YA!(acuattly that is a small ride but it is acuattly kinda fun.and some lady took her baby on it and it was crying after and she was like we will go back on latter and the baby was terrified !)  
  
Fox: No the thrill ride roller coaster! DRAGON MOUNTAIN!An enourmous drop followed by the famous double loops.A twist plus a corkscrew followed by a pitch black tunnel!Then another twist and another corkscrew and another tunnel ending the ride.(ROTFLMAO!When we went their for skool when you walk in the cave leading to the ride its like pitch black and my friend was like running in their at top speed and hit a rock wall.oh.)  
  
D.K.: Sounds fun!  
  
Mewtwo:Let's split into 5 groups.They are as follows Mewtwo,D.K.,Fox,Falco,Ness.*Mewtwo and his group run off *  
  
Zelda:Ok so Zelda,Peach,Samus,Nana and Jigglypuff!*her group runs off *  
  
Pikachu:Pika pika chu.(Pikachu,Pichu,Yoshi,Mario,Luigi)*they run off *  
  
Bowser: My group is Bowser,Ganon,Dr Mario,Link,C Falcon.*his group runs off *  
  
Y Link: Ok my group is Lil Link,Popo,Roy,Marth,Kirby.*his group runs off *  
  
(they will now be classified as G1,G2,G3,G4,G5 in the order they were called.)  
  
G1  
  
Fox:The roller coaster!* oooh ahhh *.* G1 all gets on da ride * G1:AHHHHHHHHH!WEEEEEEEE!HURRRRRRL! Mewtwo:Lets do it again! G1:AHHHHHHHHHH!WEEEEEEEEE!HURRRRRRL! *after 10 more rides * D.K.: *hurls while on the ride on Brandon Tavares* BT(Brandon Tavares): AHHH!My brown belt the proved I beat up ElvinKirby!My life is over! Park Officer(they have none of those):Ok you 5 out of the park.You may have hurt the feelings of this hated kid but that's just mean!*kicks them out*  
  
G2 Zelda:Lets go on the Butterfly ride!  
  
Peach: WEEEE!  
  
Samus: Boring!  
  
Nana:WEEEE  
  
JP(JigglyPuff):Jiggly puff puff!  
  
Zelda:Now that spaceship ride were you shoot eachother!  
  
Nana: Sorry for shooting you Peach!  
  
Peach: That's like so ok.  
  
Nana: Ok!  
  
Samus: HAHAHA!Foolish Mortals cringe at my awesome power!DIE DIE DIE!Burn the fiery pits of heck!MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
JigglyPuff:AHHHHHHHHHH!*flys off ride*  
  
PA:That's it OUT!!!  
  
G3 Pikachu:PIKA PIKA!  
  
Pichu:PICHU!  
  
Yoshi:Yoshi:Tweet!Tweet!  
  
Mario+Luigi:AHHH!Help!We hear crazy noises!  
  
PA:Out you mental maniacs!  
  
G4 Bowser: This is the spinny ride that takes you up high then you go back down while spinning!  
  
Ganon:This ride is soooooooooooo slooooooooooow!  
  
Dr Mario:Just like you!*throws drug I mean pill at controls)  
  
Link:WEEEEEEE THIS IS SO FAST!  
  
D Falcon: Da Narotics from Dr Mario's ectasy is making me hyper!IEEEEEEE!HEHEHE!  
  
PA:Out guys!For drugs usage and taking over a ride!  
  
G5  
  
Y Link:The spinning bear ride! WEEEEEEEE fun!  
  
Popo:OHHH!The bears are fun!They give you corn pops to feed them with(seriously they do in r/l and I got it stuck in ones fur it was so funny he was trying to get it off and one landed in anothers butt crack)GOTTA HAVE MY POPS!  
  
Roy+Marth:Hey why were we incharge of the hyper kids.Hey lets feed the deers!YA the food they follow us!  
  
Kirby:*eats the food for the animals* yum  
  
PA:GET OUT!  
  
Mewtwo:So we all got kicked out.Lets go back to the hotel and go somewhere else tommorew  
  
Everyone else:OK! 


End file.
